When You Tell the World That You Are Mine
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam and Rachel are going to sing a duet in Glee, and the winner will sing their song at Nationals. The story is better than this summary so please read.
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be a one shot at first but at I realized that it would have been a really long one shot, so I'm going to post it in two chapters or more depending on how long it will be it's not yet finished.

I wanted to work on my multi-chaptered story that I just have started with but this idea wasn't going to leave so I took the bull by the horns as the saying goes and started to write I thought that it would be around 5000words but it will probably be around 10,000 words instead but enough of that and on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the songs that will be used or mentioned in this story. The song lyrics will be in italics, I hope that make sense. All songs that are mentioned in this will have artist and title at the end of the last part.

I would love to know what you think of this.

**When you tell the world that you are mine**

"It's time for a little competition." Will said as he looked at the twelve members of New Directions. "You need this to get in the right mood for Nationals." There was no one that was really excited for this they all wanted to move on and focus on Nationals.

"Mr. Schue if I may." Rachel said as she stood up from her seat. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that I think that it would be better if we used this time to focus on nationals." There was a collective groan from the rest of the group no one really felt like listening to Rachel. "We don't even have a set list, and no one knows who is going to be singing the duet or have a solo."

"Rachel." Mr. Schuester said, he had really try and keep his temper in control, he knew that Rachel just wanted what was best for them but sometimes it was just a little bit too much. "I understand where you are coming from but please take a seat, and when you do I will tell you more about this competition that I have planned." Rachel huffed but she took her seat again, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"As I said before Rachel interrupted, I think that you need to get a little competition spirit and that is why I have decided that you will have a duets competition."

"Mr. Schue…" Rachel said and was about to stand up again and say something.

"Berry, sit down." Rachel looked around to see who it was that had said that but she couldn't see who it was that said that, the small brunette huffed.

"Thank you, as I tried to say…" Mr. Schuester said as he took out the famous hat once again.

"I think that the duck's in the hand this time." Brittany whispered to whoever it was that sat next to her, and Rachel just shook her head. All of this was just ridiculous, so of course Mr. Schuester thought it was a great idea.

"…and the pair that wins this competition will be singing their duet at Nationals in New York." Mr. Schuester said and Rachel peaked up a little when she heard that, maybe this was a good idea after all, now everyone would feel like that had a chance to get a solo. That might be a good idea for Nationals.

"And who is going to decide on who will win this?"

"That is a valid question." Will said as he put the notes in the hat. "You are all going to vote for which you think is the best."

"But everyone will be voting for themselves so there for there is not going to be a winner." Tina said, she had remembered who the voting went last time.

"I know that and that is why, you can't vote for yourself." Will answered.

"You do know that you can't check that." Puck said. "And everyone is still going to be voting for themselves."

"There won't be a problem with that because I will give you one at the time a formulary where all of the pairs that you can vote for on, and an envelope so that no one can see who you voted for and then I will count them and announce the winner."

"That sounds fair." Finn said even if he hadn't really understood what it was that the teacher had said.

"So who are we going to sing with and I'm not singing with Man Hands."

"Santana, no name calling." Rachel had been surprised that Mr. Schue had said anything about that he almost never noticed when it happened.

"Rachel, why don't you come up her and pick a name." Mr. Schuester said and looked at Rachel, he knew that it was for the best to get this started and letting Rachel start would be the best thing for the group.

"it would be my honor to start this off." Rachel said and skipped up to the piano where the hat was sitting and she took one of the notes.

"Please give me the note." He said as he reached out his hand for the note that Rachel was holding. "I'm reading the name so that I know that you didn't cheat." Rachel gave him the note she didn't really care if she was the one that read it or if it was her teacher, it would be a surprise for as it would for whoever it was that she was singing with.

"So Rachel you will be singing with Sam." Mr. Schuester said as he read the name. Sam got up from his seat so that he could leave with Rachel that much did he know about the girl that she would want to start the song selection as soon as possible.

And Sam wanted to win this competition, he had loved it when he sang the duet with Quinn at Sectionals and now he had a chance to sing with Rachel, he knew that Rachel would challenge him in a way that he had never really been challenge when he was singing with Quinn.

"good luck." Sam turned around to see who it was that had said that but the only one he saw was Puck smirking, and he was pretty sure that it was the mohawked boy that had said it.

"I don't need it." Sam said before he was next to Rachel. "You do know that I was a part of the team that won the last duet competition and Rachel is the best singer in the room." Rachel blinked she didn't believe what she just had heard.

"Dude, the only reason that you can Quinn won that competition was because me and Rachel threw the competition." Finn said and smiled is half smile.

/

Sam had no idea on how he had gotten roped into this idea, well he knew that he was going to sing with Rachel but he had no idea on how he had agreed on doing a song from Broadway, he had to figure out a way to get Rachel to agree on another song but he had no idea on how he would do that.

"Rachel!" Sam heard someone yell as a door opened up and Rachel dropped whatever it was that she was holding and ran out the door of her room and down the stairs, halfway down the stairs she turned around.

"Sorry, Sam!"

"Sam?" Sam didn't recognize the voice; it was probably one of her fathers that were home.

"Yeah, daddy." Rachel said, Sam decided that it was probably for the best to walk down stairs and introduce himself to the man. "We are doing a duet together for Glee."

San couldn't help but so smile for himself when he heard Rachel talk to her father, she sounded so happy about. He had never really heard Rachel talk the way she was talking right now, as Sam walked in to the kitchen where he guessed that they were, he saw a tall African American man in the kitchen, he was probably not Rachel's biological dad but he wasn't going to say anything.

"And you must be Sam." The man said as he looked at the blonde boy up and down.

"Yes, sir, Sam I am and I don't eat green egg and ham." Sam said, and he closed his eyes, why did he say that, he was after all trying to hide his dorkier side.

"you don't have to call me sir."

"Okay, then I won't call you sir, Mr. Berry." Sam said as she took the man's hand and shook it, act like the young man that you are and show respect, Sam told himself.

Mr. Berry turned to Rachel before he said, "I like him." And Sam could see a small blush slowly coming up Rachel's neck before it reach her face, he had no idea on why Mr. Berry would say that. "So what are the songs that you are doing?"

"Well, we were thinking that we were going to do either _"All I ask of You" _or _"Sun and Moon"_." Rachel said with a big smile on her face, and Sam closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten, before he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have a chance to say anything before Mr. Berry was talking.

"Rachel, I know how much you love the Broadway musicals and the songs from them but maybe…" he said and glanced at Sam to see if he was agreeing with Rachel or if he wanted to do some other song. "…you should do some other song that also would showcase your partner's talent and not yours."

This was kind of awkward for Sam to be present, he had been pretty sure that Rachel's father would agree with her and tell her what lovely songs she had chosen, but instead he asked her to think about songs that would also showcase Sam's talent.

"Daddy, I am sure that Sam is okay with doing a song from a famous Broadway musical." Rachel said and turned to the blonde. "You are okay with that right?"

He was not ready for that at all and Rachel could tell from the look on the boy that she had put him on the spot. "Well…" He started out and ran his fingers through his hair. "…I'm not really that familiar with Broadway so I am not sure if I could pull it off but I think that I can give you a couple of songs that we can listen to and then decide."

Rachel was about to protest to that when she was stopped by her own father. "I think that sounds like a great idea, so what are the songs that you are thinking of Sam."

"Well, the first one is a Disney song…" Sam said and bit his lip, he was once again showing his dorkier side but Disney was kind of cool.

"Which song is it then, don't keep me hanging?" Mr. Berry said and pointed to the table indicating that they should sit down. "Disney is a favorite of mine, I know them all and we have them all in our DVD collection, right Rach?" Sam could hear Rachel mutter something under her breath.

And from where Sam was it sounded something like, "Disney, is okay but not Broadway, who does he think he is."

"So, I thought that we could do _Can you feel the love tonight?_" Sam said as he sat down at the table with Rachel's dad.

"I love that song, and _The Lion King,_ is one of my favorites." Mr. Berry said. "You know the first time I saw it I cried more than I thought was possible when Mufasa died."

"You want to hear my James Earl Jones impression?" Sam asked, he wasn't going to hide his dorkier side around this man. Sam had forgotten that Rachel was in the room and it seemed like Mr. Berry had done the same, but Rachel sat down, at the table with them. She was surprised that they were talking; her daddy had never really liked anyone that he had met before from her friends from school.

He had thought that Finn was too stupid and Jesse was too much of a drama queen as he had put it, and she couldn't mention Noah, the only good thing about him was that he was Jewish, but Sam who wasn't even her friend, well he was the perfect boy, well at least according to Leroy Berry from what Rachel could tell.

"You do impressions?" Leroy Berry asked as he looked impressed at Sam.

"I try to; I'm not that good if you ask the one that has heard them." Sam said, he remembered what both Quinn and Santana had said about his impressions.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your banding session that you have." Rachel said she had enough of this; of course she was happy that her dad was getting along with Sam but the needed the time to rehears their duet that they hadn't even decided on.

"I apologize." Mr. Berry said and smiled at his daughter. "I never meant to take time away from that but you hadn't even decided on a song."

"I know that, daddy, which is why I need to talk to Sam." Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So Sam what was the next song that you had in mind, you said that you had two."

"Oh." Sam said, he never thought that Rachel was going to ask him about that, this was not a good thing to let on that he knew about the song. "It's kind of even more embarrassing for me then the Disney song."

"So why don't you do the Disney one then." Leroy said and looked at Rachel.

"I am not doing a Disney song; we are going to sing the song at Nationals, there for we need a great love song."

"you said that it needed to be a great love song right?" Sam asked, he wanted to make sure that he had heard her right before she would suggest the second song that he had in mind for them and it was a really great song, he loved it, not that anyone knew that and he wasn't going to say anything about that either, if she asked he could always blame his mother right.

"Yeah, a great love song, a duet, a ballad, a preferably a classic one too." Rachel said and she had her armed crossed. Sam wasn't sure if this was the best idea but he had nothing to lose right.

"The second song I was thinking of was '_When you tell the world that you are mine'_." Sam said and looked at Rachel, waiting for her to yell at him at telling him that was a stupid song and that they would never win anything if they sang the song.

But she didn't say a word; Sam wasn't sure on what was going on. Why wasn't Rachel saying anything, she always had an opinion on song choices, at least in Glee and now they had to choose their own song to sing at the duet competition and she didn't say a word.

"Rachel, can you please say something." Sam said, looking at the small brunette that was sitting next to her father and she seemed even smaller now.

"I, I, I…" Rachel started out; Sam was surprised to hear Rachel stutter. "I…" Rachel took a deep breath before she continued on. "…I don't think that I have heard that song." Sam sighed in relief when he heard Rachel saying that.

"I have it on my ipod if you want to hear it." Sam said and smiled. "I think that it will be a great song for us to sing."

"Is it okay if I listen to it before we decide?" Rachel asked as she looked down, she was a little embarrassed that she didn't know the song that Sam had suggested.

"Sure, I'll just go up and grab my ipod." Sam said and left.

Leroy looked at Rachel before he asked. "Is he gay?"

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed. "You can't ask me that."

"It's just a question; I mean what teenage boy would love Disney and know a song that was written specially for a royal wedding." Leroy said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by royal wedding?" Rachel asked as she looked at her father.

"The last song that he suggested was a song written for a royal wedding." Leroy explained.

"I have the song here." Sam sat, a little out of breath he ran to get the player.

"Great." Rachel said and grabbed him by his hand. "I think that we should hook it up to my dock in my room so we should be heading back there."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Berry." Sam tried to apologize to Rachel's father, when Rachel dragged him away.

"Not a problem Sam." Leroy said with a smile. "you can call me Leroy."

"Thank you sir." Sam said as Rachel continued to drag him up the stairs, the girl was stronger than she looked.

"Sam!" Leroy yelled as the two teenagers had gone half way up the stairs. "I told you to call me Leroy."

/

The two teenagers were laying on Rachel's bed as they listened to the song, and Rachel had to agree with Sam, the song would actually fit the competition pretty good, and if they won this was the kind of song that the judges would love if they could get the chemistry between them right.

"We should do this song." Rachel said as she had heard the whole song and she smiled at Sam. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I kind of wanted you to choose a song that you would feel comfortable with." Sam said and he looked away from Rachel, something that happened as the had listened to the song, he couldn't point to what it was.

But that wasn't the best part the best part was the fact that Rachel was calm and didn't really push him in any kind of way or act to bossy like she sometime tended to do during Glee hours.

"I have one question for you and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Rachel said and she bit her lip, she thought that she had a pretty good gaydar, and Sam hadn't really made a blip on that but she had to know.

"You can ask me anything that you want." Sam said and turned around so that he was facing Rachel, he locked his eyes with her, he had never really seen her eyes so close before, they were really expressive, he loved that.

"Are you gay?" Rachel asked, and Sam couldn't help but to smile as he heard the question, it wasn't the first time that someone had asked him that, since he started to attend William McKinely High School.

"No, I am not gay." Sam said, and Rachel closed her eyes, and she tried to hide her head, she had been right from the beginning, and this was not something that she wanted him to see. "And if you don't mind me asking…" Sam put his hand under Rachel's chin and lifted it up so that they were looking into the other ones eyes. "…what made you ask me that?"

"It was just something that my dad said." Rachel confessed, she felt the blood starting to move faster and faster to her face and her heartbeat, quickened its pace, she knew this reaction.

In that moment she decide on that she wasn't going to be the one that was going to act on this feeling that she had, Sam was the one that needed to make the first move, if he felt the same way, she was not going to put her heart on the line again.

"So should we find the lyrics and music to the song so that we can start rehears?" Sam asked, and started to sit up on the bed.

"Yeah…" Rachel said she had no idea why she couldn't use more words.

"I can go and get my guitar." Sam said as he stood up and Rachel had her computer up and was searching for the sheet music that she needed.

"You don't have to do that, I have a guitar if you need one other wise I am pretty sure that there is some instrumental version on the song somewhere that we can use." Rachel said and she grabbed the papers that she had printed out and she handed that ones that Sam needed to him.

"So how are we going to do this?" the blonde boy asked, scratching the side of his head, normally he just grabbed his guitar and started to play but this was different, this was Rachel Berry.

"I'll start the music and you will start of the song." Rachel said, and it was the most obvious thing in the world to her.

"Great." Sam said and looked at the first page of the lyrics and he could hear that Rachel had started the music, he took a breath and listened, he needed to find the right cue to start at._ "I'm standing by an angel. Tears well up inside feelings of belonging. Of gratitude and pride."_

Rachel looked at the blonde boy as the both stood on the floor in her room, she could tell that they would need to work on their stage present and the chemistry but she hoped that it would get better the more they sang together.

"_I'm blinded by your presence. In this moment that we're in. If god was to describe you. Where would he begin."_ Sam sang and he looked at Rachel, and he knew that they had the perfect song, they were so going to win this. _"Your colours blend together. And you become the light. If only you could see the way you shine."_ Sam knew that he needed to wait a couple of seconds before he continued on with the next line of the song, he smiled at Rachel, he couldn't wait to hear her voice in this. _"Darling, when you tell the world you're mine._"

Rachel gave Sam a smile, she was happy how they had started out with the song so far. _"You're the future I believe in."_ Rachel took a couple of steps closer to Sam so that they were standing next to each other instead of on opposites ends in her room. _"I know you, through and through."_ Rachel sang and in the end of that Sam came in again building up the song a bit more.

Rachel looked down on the paper with the lyrics on it, she wasn't sure on the lyrics yet but she knew that by the end of this week, she would know this song. _"Your each and every heartbeat, every breath."_ And once again Sam was backing her up make the lyrics even more powerful than it already was. She couldn't help but to smile at the footballplayer, had shown much more interest in this assignment then Finn or Noah ever had done when she was singing with them, it had only been Jesse that had shown somewhat interest in this kind of singing with her. _"Every time I look at you."_

The ran though the song a couple of times before Sam's phone started to ring and he looked at the time and he saw that he should have been home a long time ago, he picked up the call and he had to listen to his own mother talking to him and telling him a lot of different things that he didn't want to repeat to the brunette. "I'm sorry, Rachel but that was my mother and she wanted me home an hour ago or so."

"I am so sorry." Rachel said and looked down, she had forgotten about time, it had been so fun to sing with Sam and she couldn't wait until they were going to sing together this Friday. "You can tell her that it was my fault and she can call my dad if she needs."

"Rach, I will explain to her why I was late when I get home." Sam said and smiled. "I'm sure that she will understand."

The girl walked Sam out to his car, it felt like that was the only thing that she could do. "Once again I am so sorry about keeping you here."

"Rach, as I said, it's okay, it's just as much my fault for not keeping track of the time and you couldn't know that." Sam said and he was about to get in the car when he felt someone tugging on his arm and he turned around and he could see Rachel standing there with a smile on her face, it was a genuine smile and he had seen that a couple of times during the time that he had been in her home.

Before he could react he felt a couple arms around his neck and he moved his arms so that they were around her waist, it felt great holding the girl, he had never really understood the whole thing about hugging and every time she had hugged someone before he always felt awkward but hugging Rachel felt great, almost like they fit together, like two pieces to a puzzle.

As they broke the hug, Sam placed a small peck on Rachel's cheek and he could see that she started to blush a little. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Rachel agreed and she turned around and walked back to the door and Sam climbed up his Jeep Wrangler, and as he looked in the direction that Rachel had walked he could see her skipping and he couldn't help but to smile to himself. He had sure done the right thing, kissing Rachel's cheek and he had just felt like that was something that he should do.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **First of, I want to thank each and every one of you that have reviewed, added the story for subscriptions or favorite, it means a lot to me, it inspired me that much that the story will be even longer, a one shot that will turn out to at least three chapters long. At the moment I think that will be it.

And I would love to know what you think of this chapter too, anyway on with the story.

**When you tell the world that you are mine**

Both Rachel and Sam had kind of been avoiding each other in school during the day, but when they ran into each other on the way to the Glee meeting there was nothing that they could do about it, the needed to talk and try not to be to awkward.

As the two of them walked into the choir room together there was a few surprised looks from the rest of the group, but no one really said anything. Rachel sat down where she normally sat in the front. Sam sat in the back with the rest of the jocks and cheerios. Rachel could hear how they were all talking.

"So you are still alive?" Someone asked, and Rachel didn't feel like turn around and see who it was that had asked that, she hoped that Mr. Schuester would be here soon so that they all could start off with their rehearsals, they all needed it, maybe she and Sam didn't need it as much as some of the other pairs but it was always good to use the time to their advantage.

"I am still alive." Sam said, Rachel recognized his voice. "And it wasn't that bad."

"The first time that we were doing a duet together..." Rachel knew that it as Noah that was talking. "She was singing so much that it made my ears bleed."

"It was nothing like that." Sam said, he felt like had to defend himself and Rachel, it had kind of been a fun night and Leroy had been fun to hang out with. "It was kind of fun and Leroy is the best."

"Leroy?" Finn asked, Sam shook his head, the taller boy, almost giant, had been dating Rachel earlier in the year and he didn't know the name of one of the girl's fathers.

"Yeah, her dad." Sam said and looked at Finn, he was supposed to be one of Sam's friends but sometime he never understood why he was friends with Finn in the first place.

"You got to call him by his first name?" Puck asked, and that peaked Rachel's interest, she was going to find out what they were talking about, even if she knew that eavesdropping was a bad idea.

"Yeah, he told me that it would be too confusing to call him Mr. Berry or sir." Sam said with honesty. Rachel was a bit surprised about that even if she had heard all of the conversations that Sam and her dad had had yesterday.

"He won't even let me in to the house anymore." Puck said and looked at Sam.

"Wait who is Leroy, is he the bald one?" Finn asked, and looked at Sam, who just shook his head; Finn was kind of a moron. Rachel wanted to laugh, her dads didn't look that much alike, and there was no way of confusing them.

"No." Sam sighed and he looked down to where Rachel was sitting and he got her attention, and he shrugged his shoulders, letting her know that he had no idea on why Finn was acting this way.

"So you can all him by his first name. What about the other one?" Puck asked, he had to know what Sam called Berry's dads.

"You mean Hiram." Sam said as he continued to talk to his friends, and the Glee clubs members eyes bulge as he mentioned Rachel other father's name.

"Yeah, that one." Puck said and moved closer to Sam.

"He was working so I don't know what I am supposed to call him but what _Leroy_ said…" Sam said and smiled as he looked at Rachel; it wasn't that strange to be in the same room as the small diva, he had emphasized her father's name. Rachel smiled as she locked her eyes with Sam. "…he said that I could call him Hiram."

"I dated her but couldn't call them that." Finn said, and to Rachel it almost sounded like he was jealous of Sam or something.

"Maybe that is the reason that you couldn't call them by their first name." Sam said, but he had an idea on what it was that had made Leroy agree for Sam to call him by his first name but that wasn't something that Sam would disclose to this group right now, maybe at the end of the week if everything went like he wanted it too.

And Mr. Schuester came in to the choir room, late as always, and he looked a bit flushed. "So how is it going with the duets?" No one really answered him, when he asked and he looked at Rachel. "Rachel? Sam?"

"Mr. Schue, it is going great for me and Sam." Rachel said as she stood up, she had something more that she wanted to say, and she looked at the rest of the Glee club members. "And I think that we need to use this time for all of us to rehears our duets so that they are great when the time come for preforming them."

"Yes, Rachel you are right about that." Mr. Schue said and looked at Rachel. "And you can take a seat."

Rachel sat down on her seat, and she could hear someone saying something to Sam. "So how is that Broadway duet coming along?" Rachel wanted to turn around and punch whoever it was that had said that in the face, but before she had a chance she heard Sam's voice.

"We are not doing a Broadway number; we are doing an duet that we both agreed on." Sam said.

"You got to choose between couples of songs that Berry wanted to do."

"No, we decided on it together and actually it was one of the songs that I wanted to do." Sam said, and he took a couple of steps down so that he was sitting next to Rachel, and he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Sorry." He whispered as he leaned closer to her. "I should have been sitting her from the start, now I know the next time." Rachel smiled and took his hand and intertwined their fingers, it was the most natural thing that she could do.

"I have booked a couple of class rooms that you guys can use for the rehearsal of your songs so that no one else will know what song that you will do until it is time for the competition." Mr. Schuester said. "One group can be hear, another in the auditorium and we also have the astronomy room, I can also let one of you use my office."

Sam looked at Rachel, to see what room that she wanted to use, before he raised his hand and tried to get Mr. Schue's attention.

"Yes, Sam."

"Rachel and I would like to use the auditorium if it's okay." Sam said, they were the first ones to ask about a place to sing but he knew what the reaction would be from some of the members of the group if they had demanded the auditorium.

"Ah, hello to the no…" Rachel closed her eyes, she knew that would happen, she could feel how Sam tensed as Mercedes had said that. "You can't just think that you two could use that room, Beiber."

"Hey." Sam said he didn't like where this was going, and he was going to stop this before it went any further, he was pretty sure that Mr. Schue wouldn't do anything about it. "I didn't hear anyone else ask about being there before I asked."

"Don't you think that it's better if someone else also gets that chance to use the auditorium, you two don't need to hog it all the time." Mercedes continued on, and Sam was about to reply when Rachel got up and walked to Mr. Schuester and he could tell that she was asking their teacher something.

"Sam." Rachel said as she was back at her seat and grabbed her bag that was under the chair. "We are leaving." Sam stood up and walked out the room with Rachel.

"So now she has him trained like a little lapdog, just like Quinn had, doesn't he do anything by himself or think for himself." Santana asked as she and the rest of the group saw Rachel and Sam leave the choir room.

"Those storm outs aren't as effective as they used to be." Artie noticed.

"So who wants to use the auditorium?" Mr. Schuester asked, "There will be two groups that will practice there and I think that will work."

"We will be there." Mercedes said she was once again doing her duet with Santana; they were going to kick some ass this time.

"We can be there too." Mike piped up; he didn't really talk that much.

"Okay great, so Mercedes and Santana, and Mike and Tina will take the auditorium." Mr. Schuester said, and he had planned this out from the start with the pairing for the duets, he knew how would do the best with each other and how wouldn't do the assignment. He was after all a teacher and he did act like someone at some actuations and this was one of those. "The Finn and Quinn can take the astrology classroom, and the rest of you can stay in her to rehears."

"Where is treasure trail and Beiber rehearsing?" Santana asked as she looked around the room, there was no chance in hell that Rachel would have agreed on rehearsing in Schuster's office.

"I let them go home so that they could rehears there instead."

"Then we want to leave too." Puck said as he looked at Schuester.

"The only reason that I let them leave is because I know that they actually will rehears and not do anything else." Will said as he looked at the rest of his students.

/

Sam and Rachel were at the parking lot by his Jeep, and Rachel looked at him. "Sorry about that." 

"You have nothing to apologies for." Sam said and walked up to her and he put his arms around her and held her close, he had no idea why he had done it but it looked like Rachel needed a hug and who was he not to give her one. "if anyone should be apologizing it's the rest of the Glee club."

"Thanks." Rachel said as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I needed to hear that."

"What are friends for if not helping each other out."

"We're friends?" Rachel asked surprised in a small voice she hadn't really thought about it that way.

"Yeah, friends." Sam said, and as he said it he felt a bit hurt, he didn't know why. "And we don't have to rehears if you don't want to."

"Haven't you heard about how the show must go on." Rachel said and she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, and she saw a smiled on Sam's face.

"I just wanted you to smile." Sam said and he opened the door to the Jeep and help Rachel in to the car. "And of course we will rehears, so your place or my place?"

"If it's okay with you I would like to go home." Rachel said and she looked down on her lap, and she could feel Sam's hand on her thigh, squeezing it.

"You choose what how we do this." Sam said and smiled at her, he wanted to make her happy and he didn't know how to do it any other way.

"Then we will be rehearsing at my house." Rachel said and Sam closed the door to the Jeep before he went and opened his own door and sat down in the driver's seat. "And I think that my dad will be home."

"Leroy will be there?" Sam asked and his face lit up, he liked the man and he could see Rachel's smile be even bigger than before.

"No, my other dad will probably be home so you got to meet him too." Rachel said and she reached for Sam's hand, she felt safe when she had some physical connection with the football player.

"So I will get to meet Hiram." Sam said and nodded. "That will be awesome." Rachel couldn't keep her smile of her face, the boy was kind of cute, and she had to admit that.

/

The two teenagers had reach the Berry house, and there was a car on the drive way and Rachel turned to Sam. "You will be meeting my dad."

"Sweet." Sam almost yelled and he jumped out of the car and hurried to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for Rachel and helped her down. Neither one of them had seen the man that stood and looked out the kitchen window and looked at them.

"It was very nice of you to help me." Rachel said as they walked inside the house. "And I will just grab us something to eat, what would you like?"

"I don't need anything." Sam said, and he followed Rachel to the kitchen. "But I'll keep you company."

"Rachel." Rachel looked up as she heard her name.

"Dad, I thought that you would be in the study." Rachel said and walked to a bowl of fruit and took an apple and banana.

"why are you home early?" Hiram asked as he looked at Rachel. "I thought that you had Glee this afternoon." He couldn't really keep track on all of his daughter's activities.

"I'm sorry about that; it's kind of my fault." Sam spoke up, Rachel just looked at him, she didn't understand why he would take the blame for that.

"And you must be Sam." Hiram said as he looked at the blonde boy.

"Yes, I am Sam, Mr. Berry." Sam answered even it wasn't a question. The man was still eyeing Sam, he had yet to decide if he liked the boy, Leroy had loved him, so that was a plus and his little princesses seemed to like the boy.

"And what did you mean by it's your fault that you are here early?" Hiram asked, this was the question that would probably give him the best idea on if he was going to like this boy or not, and if he was going to be good enough for Rachel.

"We were going to rehears for or duet this Friday and there wasn't enough places that we could use in school." Sam said and he kept eye contact with the man, he remembered that Leroy had said to keep eye contact with Hiram when he spoke to him. "And I offered that Rachel and I could rehears here or at my house."

"So why are you here?" Hiram asked, he liked that the boy was honest and didn't look somewhere else when he was talking to him, it was a sign of respect.

"I asked Rachel where she wanted to rehears and she said that she wanted to be at her house." Sam said and smiled, not a creepy one just to show that he understood what Rachel wanted.

"Good. You two can go and rehears now if you want." Hiram said and turned to Rachel and gave her a hug and he whispered in her ear. "I like him, you should keep him."

Sam hadn't heard what Hiram had whispered but it was something that made Rachel blush and that made her even cuter if that was eve possible.

"So we are going to go." Rachel said and grabbed Sam by his arm and dragged him down the stairs to the basement, he had no idea on why they went down there, and he had thought that they would be in her room.

Sam could hear Hiram call after them; well it was more towards Sam. "I like you and I trust you don't do anything to change that." Sam gulped he hadn't thought about that possibility, the only reason that they liked him was because he wasn't dating their daughter. He blinked a couple of times; he hadn't really thought about that part, could he see himself dating Rachel. The answer to that was a hell yes, and he was a bit surprised at first but Rachel was cute and nice and she had really pretty eyes.

"So I listen some more to the song last night." Rachel said as she grabbed the cd with the instrumental version of the song. "And I don't want to sound like a diva or that I want all of the solos but I think that we might need to change some of it so that I sing a bit more." Sam was about to say something but before he could Rachel was talking again. "But only if you agree with me, we will decide on it together it was after all you who came up with the song."

"Rach, slow down." Sam said as he took her by her shoulders and held her there. "I was going to agree with you, we both know that you have a much stronger voice than me." Rachel blinked a few times; she wasn't sure on what she was going to do say. "And there for we should use it to advantage and we will win this and then who knows."

"You really think that?" She asked and Sam could hear that she was surprised by what he was saying.

"I know so." Sam said and took the small singer into his arms for a hug, he loved to hug her and hold her and if he could he would do it for the rest of his life. He shook his head a couple of times, here he was again falling for a girl way to fast but Rachel was different from Quinn right?

"How do you always know what to say and on what time to say them?" Rachel asked as she looked Sam in the eyes and she bit her lower lip, she could see that it was something there, and he leaned closer to her, she could feel his breath on her lips this was it, he was going to kiss her for the first time. Rachel closed her eyes and she leaned closer to him and that was when they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"I heard that Sam was here." A voice boomed and the two of them jumped a part and both of them spotted a flushed face, and in this moment Leroy Berry didn't have his two greatest fans in the same room as him.

"Leroy." Sam greeted as he saw the man. "I met Hiram earlier and he seemed to like me."

"Oh, he likes you." Leroy said and he looked over at Rachel and he saw her face. "And can say that he isn't the only one." Rachel just glared at her father, why did he have to come down stairs at this moment couldn't he have waited a few minutes. "So what are you doing?"

"Daddy, we were going to rehears the song." Rachel said and she was till glaring at him, hoping that he would understand.

"So when are we going to see this duet between the two of you?" He asked and looked from Rachel to Sam waiting for one of them to say something.

"It depends on if we win or not." Sam said and looked at Leroy. "And if we win it will be during Nationals."

"So I have to wait that long before I can see they two of you in a duet." He almost sighed, "You will be so cute together." Sam and Rachel looked at each other before they looked away from each other, it was something that Leroy saw and he lifted his hand and hid his smile, had seen this already yesterday that there was something there and that neither Rachel nor Sam had acknowledge that then but it seemed like they were heading there. "So I'll leave you alone with this and you can come up stairs when you have rehearsed."

And they could see Leroy going up the stairs and the heard some mumbling from him but they couldn't really hear what it was that he was saying.

"So the song." Rachel said and clasped her hands in front of her as she stood in front of Sam.

"The song, right." Sam said nodding his head agreeing with Rachel.

Just like yesterday Sam was the one that started of the song. _"I'm blinded by your presence."_ He looked over at Rachel and smiled. Before they continued on with the song together.

"_in this moment that we're in."_ The looked at each other for a second before the turned away blushing a little, this was going to be hard rehearsing this together now but they had to power through it.

"_If God was to describe you."_ Sam sang as he looked at Rachel, and he really thought that the words that he was singing was true, he had no idea how to describe Rachel Berry in this moment.

"_Where would he begin."_ Rachel sang and she looked at Sam who was backing her up with tis line.

"_Your colous blend together."_ Sam sang and he knew that this was a line that when they were preforming they should be singing together, and not have Rachel backing him up.

"_And you become the light."_ They both sang, and Sam could see the light in Rachel's eyes and he smiled. _"If only you could see the way you shine."_ Both of the sang, and Sam wished that Rachel would see her in the same way that he was seeing her at this moment, a truly beautiful girl, that knew what she wanted and wouldn't let anyone get to her.

"_Darling, when you tell the world you're..._" Sam sang and took a step towards Rachel and placed his hands around her waist before he moved her closer to him as he breathed out the last word of that sentence. _"…mine" _And as he sang the last word he brushed his lips against hers he hadn't planned on kissing her but she just looked so beautiful in that moment that he couldn't stop himself from doing just that.

When they broke the kiss, Rachel moved her fingers over her lips, she could still feel the tingle from his kiss, and she smiled at him and all Sam could do in that moment was smile back at here.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked as Sam held her close to his body.

"Because I wanted." Sam said and kissed the top of her head. "And mostly because I wanted to." Rachel just smiled it him, she felt safe and Sam felt the same about her that she felt about him.

He put his hand under her chin like he had done before and this time she leaned down and kissed her, he couldn't help himself, and he asked himself why he hadn't kissed her earlier, when it felt so amazing.

"I think that we have rehears enough for tonight." Sam said and he took Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers, as he walked them up the stairs.

"Oh." Rachel said, she had hoped that they were going to rehears some more that was at least what she wanted.

"Rachel, if you look at the time you would understand why I said that." Sam said as he saw that Rachel looked a bit sad. "And I would love to rehears some more." He said and he a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh." Rachel said and lifted her free hand to her lips as she realized what Sam meant.

"But before I leave there is something that I need to talk to your fathers about." Sam said as the two of the stood in the hallway.

"I'll come with." Rachel said and she couldn't remove the smile from her lips.

"No!" Sam yelled, that was not the plan, and he saw Rachel's face fall. "I mean, that is not necessary, I can talk to them myself." He said as he looked at Rachel. "It won't take long, if you want you can wait here and then you can walk me to my car and then I have to walk you back to the door."

Rachel looked at him and smiled, and she nodded and Sam almost ran to the livingroom where he had seen Rachel's fathers sitting. She could see the three of them but she couldn't hear what they were talking about, and after a minute both of her fathers were smiling and they were shaking Sam's hand and she had no idea on what it was that he said but she guessed that she was going to find out.

She walked Sam to his car, and he looked at her and smiled, he waited for Rachel to ask him what they had talked about but he was not going to tell her just yet, there was still something that he needed to fix.

"So what did you want to talk to my fathers about?" Rachel said and she bit her lower lip and realized it before she wet her lips with her tongue. Sam had to close his eyes and he fisted his hands together, why did she have to do that.

"I can't tell you just yet." Sam said and leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "That would ruin the surprise." Rachel just smiled as she leaned in to his body, the had just kissed for the first time earlier that night but it felt like they had been doing it for forever. "I still have to walk you to the door."

"You don't have to do that." Rachel said as she let go of Sam.

"Yes I have to do that." Sam Said and he placed his arm around her waist and he walked them to the door. "And just so you know I will be here tomorrow morning and pick you up for school so you better be ready." As Rachel was about to go inside the house, Sam took her hand and tugged her closer to himself. "I just need one more kiss, you know for the road." And he placed his lips on hers and she could feel ho he tugged lightly on her lower lips nibbling on it. When they broke apart from the miss Rachel smiled. "Good night, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sam." Rachel said and she walked inside and when she closed the door she couldn't help but to squeal a little and she jumped up and down and if she had looked out the window she would have seen Sam doing some kind of dance moves as he walked to his car, almost whistling to himself.

"So are we going to have to have a talk with Sam?" Leroy asked as Rachel walked into the living room.

Rachel shook her head but she was looking down on her lap. "Well, not yet anyway."

"So you think that we might have to talk to Sam?" Hiram asked and Rachel just nodded her head she knew that they meant by that and she was happy that they wanted what was best for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: **As always first of I wanted to say thank you for all of your feedback in forms of reviews, alerts and favorites, and this will be the last part of this story and it is not as long as the other two part and if the demand is high enough I might write some kind of companion piece to this story, this story was supposed to be a one shot with maximum 5000 words but at the end of the story itself has around 12,000 words.

And you don't have to read this note any more so on with the story, and I would love to know what you think of this part and the whole story.

* * *

**When you tell the world that you are mine**

Sam had picked up Rachel the morning before school just like he had promised her that he would, and he acted like a complete gentleman and open the door for her at the car and help her up and down.

As they walked together inside the school to the brunette's locker, he was holding her hand, he had been the one that indicated the contacted between them, and Rachel was happy that he had done that, and didn't seemed ashamed of being seen with her.

Sam grabbed Rachel's books as she had taken them out of her locker. "I am caring them for you to your class."

"You don't have to do that." Rachel said and she tried to get her books back, but she was glad that Sam had more or less told her that he was going to carry her books to her class.

"I'll carry them and I am walking you to your class." He said and smiled, and gave her a peck on her cheek and he could see a red-ish colour creeping up her cheeks. "And I will also meet up with you when your class is done."

Rachel smiled at him as he took her hand with his free hand, and the walked through the corridors of William McKinley High School, hand in hand, and it was just like she had dreamed of and it didn't look like he was ashamed of her.

"So you are at your class and here are your books." Sam said and handed Rachel her books. "And we will meet up again for lunch today." She just nodded and she was just going to walk inside to the classroom, but Sam stopped her and gave her a hug and a peck on her cheek, he hadn't planned on doing it, it just felt right just like a lot of things that he did for Rachel.

/

Sam had to leave the cafeteria early, there was a meeting with coach Beiste that he needed to attend, and wished that he hadn't have to leave Rachel alone, he was pretty sure that it was going to be some kind of backlash and she was the one that would get hit with it and not him and wouldn't be there to protect her like he wanted, or help her after it happened.

As he was sitting with coach Beiste in her office, he heard someone laugh outside in the corridor, and he turned around and he saw that there had been someone that had been hit with a few slushies. He clenched his fists, he was pretty sure that it had been Rachel, he stood up and walked out from the office, he could hear Besite yelling after him but he didn't care.

"Evans!" He heard his last name and then there was more to come. "You better take your…" He wasn't listening to what his football coach was yelling after him, he had one goal, and that was to find Rachel and help her get cleaned up and then after that he was going after whoever it was that had thrown the slushies at his girlfriend.

"Coach, I know that we were in a meeting." Sam said as he saw that Beiste was next to him. "But this has gone too far."

"What have gone too far?" She asked and looked around and she could see Rachel Berry standing against the lockers and had red and blue corn-syrup dropping from her hair and her clothes were starting to turn more purple than before, and she understood what Sam was talking about. "I'll go and talk to Figgins, and you go help her."

"Thanks." Sam said and took of his letterman jacket, and walked up to Rachel and put his arms around her and held her close, and he could feel how her tears were falling down her face. He didn't care that there was corn syrup all over his clothes, she needed him to hold her and that was what he was going to do. "Sweetie, I think that we should go find a bathroom so that you can get cleaned up." He whispered in her ear as he led her to the closest bathroom.

When they were in the safety of the school bathroom, Rachel broke down and Sam just held her until he could help her to clean some of the slushie leftovers that hadn't dried into her clothes. It had taken them almost the whole lesson that they had after lunch but Sam hadn't cared and he was sure that Rachel didn't care either.

The two of them didn't attend any more of their classes that day, he had taken her home when they had clean her off as good as they could in school. Sam had driven Rachel home and she had taken a shower, and he had waited for her to finish and he waited for her, and helped her in to her bed. He remembered the first time he had a slushie thrown at him and he had hated it and this was something that happened to Rachel almost daily.

When he saw that she was sleeping went down stairs and waited for her fathers to come home so that he could talk to them, and he knew that this particular day wasn't the best to surprise her even if that might have been what she needed.

/

Back at the school, there was a Glee meeting, just like every day, and when William Schuester walked in to the choir room he saw that two of the members were missing. "Have anyone seen Sam and Rachel?"

"I think Sam left after lunch some time." Finn said and no one said anything more about that.

"And Rachel?" Will asked and looked at the students.

"Berry, left with Lady lips." Puck said and looked around the room.

"Does anyone know why they aren't here?" Will asked but he didn't get an answer until he looked at the door where he could see coach Beiste standing, pointing at him and then out the door. "I'll be back in a minute, you can continue on with you assignment this week."

"Coach." Will greeted as he stood outside then choir room with the football coach. "You wanted to talk to me."

"I thought that the slushie thing was over with." Beiste said and looked at Will, who looked surprised.

"You are not alone about that; I haven't seen anything like that happen in a long time."

"But it happened today." Beiste said, and she shook her head, she had no idea why this was happening again. "Evans took Rachel Berry home earlier today."

"then I know why both of them are missing." Will sighed and ran his fingers over his face. "Do you have any idea on why Rachel was slushied?"

"Not the slightest, but it appeared that Sam might have had an idea." Beiste said, trying to think if he had told her anything that might help them. "He was furious, I think he wanted to go after whoever it was that slusihed her."

/

It was Friday and it was time for the competition, in Glee. Rachel sat next to Sam in the auditorium. Will had decided that they were going to use the auditorium for the competition.

"So who is going to go first?" Will asked and he looked at all of his students, he was pretty sure that there would be a hand up in the air, but he didn't see the hand that he expected in the air. He looked over at Rachel and saw that she was almost sitting in Sam's lap, and that was the first he had really seen them together; he had heard from some students that the two of them seemed close. "Okay no one wants to go first." There wasn't a response to that. "okay then I'll decide."

There was no sound from anyone. "So first out we have Mike and Tina." Just like the first time that they were going to sing their duet, Mike was about to chicken out and he looked at Tina and they decided on just go for it.

Neither Sam nor Rachel could say what song they were singing and in the end that wouldn't probably matter. The next pair that was up was Finn and Quinn, and they were singing some 80's rock song, probably Finn's choice, Rachel wasn't surprised by that.

Then there was a couple of performance that Rachel didn't really care about and she wasn't surprised about that, the only ones that she saw as any kind of competition were Santana and Mercedes.

"Okay, no we just have one performance left and then we are going to have a vote to see who the winner is going to be." Mr. Schue said and looked at Sam and Rachel. "So can Sam and Rachel please take the stage?"

Rachel got up and Sam was up soon after her and he took her hand and led the two of the up the stairs to the stage. They looked at one another and Sam gave Rachel an encouraging smile, before he looked at her, and started to sing. _"Darling, when you tell the world that you're mine."_

Rachel felt safe when she heard Sam's voice and she turned out all of the audience that was in the auditorium, this was just her and Sam singing just like they had done so many times during the week, she took a step closer to the blonde footballplayer, and smiled before she sang. _"You're mine, against all odds my love."_ They locked their eyes with each other, Rachel was about to turn her eyes away when she felt Sam's hand on her cheek, and he looked at her with so much love, that he could muster up.

Rachel had no idea on why she needed his support she normally felt like the stage was her second home but this time she was insecure about it. _"What we have it is unbreakable…"_ Rachel sang and looked at Sam, who was backing her up with a part of what she just had sang.

The music continued on playing and Sam held Rachel in his arm, and when he was about to sing the next line, he took a step back so that he could really look at her. _"If God was to describe you."_ Sam felt like he was singing the truth as he and Rachel moved on to the next line of the song together. _"Where would he begin…"_

After he had sang that the music started to play and he had to wait for the right cue to start singing again, and he was standing next to Rachel and he was reaching for her hand, he knew that he wanted to hold her when he was singing this part and the parts they were singing together, and he knew that Rachel would have a couple of her own lines in the song and he smiled at her.

"_I'm blinded by your presence."_ Sam sang as he looked Rachel in the eyes and smiled and he leaned his forehead against hers for a second. And Rachel took over for the next line.

"_In the moment that we're in."_ She sang and Sam smiled at her before he backed her up a little to let her know that he was there with her.

"_If god was to describe you."_ They both sang as they held each other's hands, and looked the other one deep in the eyes. _"Where would he begin."_ They were almost alone in the world, they couldn't hear or see how the rest of the members of the Glee club was reacting and Sam didn't care about that, all he wanted was to sing this song to Rachel and let her know how much he really meant the words that he was singing, but it felt so strange to feel this much in such a short moment of time.

He glance quickly at the audience just to see how they were reacting to their singing, and he saw the looks on most of them, and he could tell that there were going to win this, and it couldn't have had a better ending.

If they really did win this competition then what he had planned would be even better, and he had really managed to plan it perfectly, in more ways than one. He looked at Rachel as they took a some steps away from each other just so that the end to the song would be even more powerful, that was what Rachel had told him the first time they had rehearsed the song after that first awkward sing trough.

He smiled at the girl as they sang together, "_Your colours blend together."_ He couldn't believe that he was on this stage with Rachel and that it would be so much better when they were singing this at Nationals, in New York with both there set of parents in the audience and everyone would see that they were the ones that were going to lead New Directions to the first place. _"And you become the light."_

Sam walked the steps that he needed so that he could look Rachel in the eyes, he lifted his hands and placed his palms at her cheeks after he had lifted her chin up so that they were looking in each other eyes before he sang for her._ "If only you could see the way you shine."_ And in this moment Sam could really see how much Rachel was shining, and beauty that she was radiating when she was this person, and the person that Sam was in love with. He blinked a couple of times before he continued. _"Darling, when you tell the world that you're mine."_ He had never really thought about the fact that he might love Rachel, they hadn't even been out on a real date, but that was something that was going to change as soon as the day was over.

Sam moved his hands from her cheeks but he kept the eye contact that he had with Rachel, before he leaned closer to her and let his own forehead rest against her, his arms were now placed around her waist and her arms were around his neck, there was just one more line left of the song, Sam closed his eyes before he softly sang the last line, and it was just for Rachel. _"I'm standing by an angel…"_

As he had sang the last line he moved his lips to Rachel's and placed a kiss on her mouth, that hadn't been a part of the choreography but he just had to do that, and he knew that if he hadn't kissed her earlier that week he would have kissed her the first time in front of the rest of the Glee club.

Will stood up as the song came to its end and he was the first one to applaud them but soon the rest of the club was standing there with him and looking at them. Will knew that if Sam and Rachel didn't won, then he had to make some changes, because there hadn't been a duet among them that had been as near as good, and he was happy that he had told them that they couldn't vote for themselves.

"So, we are going back to the choir room, so that you all can vote on who you thought were the best." Will said and he wanted to add that there shouldn't be a competition, about who would win after the last performance but it was wrong.

"I know that there shouldn't have to be a vote to know who the winner was." Rachel and Sam looked around the room to try and see who it was that had said it, they knew they voices but they didn't feel like pointing it out.

"I agree with you." Will said, as he looked at Mike, it turned out that he had been the one that said that. "And you don't have to vote in your pair, you will have one vote each. So let's start."

Will had gotten all the votes and he had counted them and it had been a landslide victory for the couple that won, and for the first time it the whole group had managed to agree on something, there had been just two votes that hadn't voted for the winner and that meant that no one had voted for themselves and he was proud of them for not turning this into some kind of popularity contest.

"And we have a winner." Will said and he looked at Finn. "Drumroll please." And Finn played a drumroll on the drums that he was sitting behind. "And the winner is…"

"Just tell us who won so that we can go home." Puck said, he knew that he hadn't won. "It's Friday and no one wants to stay here that much longer not even Berry." Sam just glared at his team mate, he didn't like it when they were calling his girlfriend by her last name but it was better than all of the nicknames that he had found out that they called her. But then again Rachel Berry wasn't his girlfriend officially yet but he knew that was a different story tomorrow morning, even later tonight. Sam smiled to himself before he took Rachel's hand and linked their fingers together.

"…Rachel and Sam." Will said and there was some applause. Rachel smiled at Sam, she was happy about the fact that they had won, just like Sam said that they would do. Every member of the New Directions slowly started too walked out of the choir room.

Sam took Rachel by her hand as they walked out. "I am coming by and picking you up at 7 tonight." Sam said as they walked together and Rachel looked at him like he was kidding.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked but she didn't let the boy get a chance to answer her "I have a game night with my dads tonight, I can't get away from that."

"I think that you should really ask them about that after I have dropped you off when I have given you a ride home right now." Sam said and helped Rachel up in his Jeep before he closed the door.

It didn't take that long before they once again was at the Berry driveway and Sam was helping Rachel out of his car and walked her to the door. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Rachel would get everything that she wanted and deserved.

As the brunette opened the door, both of them could hear her fathers. "So can we by our front seat tickets to National so that we can see the two of you perform on that stage in New York with that beautiful duet."

Rachel looked at Sam, asking him if she could tell them or if it should be a surprise for later. He didn't have to say word, Rachel understood what he meant. "Yes, you can book those tickets." Rachel said and smiled at Sam before she turned to her fathers.

"That's good because we had already ordered them." Sam recognized Leroy's voice, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sweetie, I'll see you later tonight." Sam said before he gave Rachel a small kiss before he left his girl, with her fathers, and those were the only ones that he trusted her with, which sounded strange but he was protective of her.

**The end!**

* * *

**The songs in this story:**

"_When you tell the world that you are mine"_ by Bjön Skifts & Agnes Carlsson

"_Can you feel the love tonight"_ from The Lion King (just title)

"_All I ask of you"_ from Phantom at the Opera (just title)

"_Sun and Moon"_ from Miss Saigon (just title)

* * *

I also have some other things that I will mention here, and you can read more about it on my profile.

1. I have an idea for a sequel for this if there is intrest in it, let me know through PMs or reviews.

2. I am working on the story _'in the words of' _but I still have somethings to figure out around that story if there is anyone of you that are reading that.

3. If you have any ideas that you would like to have written let me know, you can read more about that on my profile.

This was what I have had to say and I hope that you have enjoyed this story, and it did get much longer than planned but I hope that was okay. (¨,) And I hope to see you on my other stories to that are to come, thanks for reading.


End file.
